Conventional towel dispensers include dispensers having weather protected regions housing paper towels. Such dispensers typically include a sealable cabinet assembly in which a paper towel roll is mounted within a cavity of the assembly, behind a door. The configuration is set with the roll core being either horizontal or vertical so that the core may rotate as towels are removed. The sealable cabinet may be mounted outdoors in a location convenient to user engaged in preparing food, which can be very remote from dining areas. While the cook would use the roll in this location for preparation and clean up, the roll may not be convenient to diners.